hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hatafutte Parade (Greece)
Hatafutte Parade (はたふってパレード ギリシャ版 Hatafutte Parēdo Girisha-ban, lit. "Flag-waving Parade - Greece Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: World Series. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Greece. It is sung by Atsushi Kousaka in the voice of Greece. Lyrics Kanji= 頭にも　肩にも 見渡す限り…猫 猫と　一緒に　のんびりパレード 魅惑の世界　Θέλω να πάω 手をとって　輪になって　まわる　地球号 神様も　微笑む　絶好調 海と空　あと純白 昼寝　大事 ヘタリア 猫と　一緒に　のんびりパレード 楽器　鳴らして　行進する みんなで　せーので　合奏すれば たったひとつの地球(ウタ)　完成する リラなら弾ける　俺　ギリシャ 「たぶん…弾ける…たぶん、ね」 聖なる丘　Ακρόπολη 人々見守る　Δωδεκάθεο 母なる大地には　まだ沢山の遺跡　眠っている αίλουρος　γατί　運のいい人のためには αίλουρος　γάτος　雄鶏でさえ　卵を産む αίλουρος　γάτα　わきあがる大歓声 αίλουρος　γατί　 「φιλοσοφίαの語源はφιλώとσοφίαが合わさったもの もともと　『智を愛する』　と　いうこと」 猫と　一緒に　のんびりパレード メロディは　万国　共通 ５つの大陸と　７つの海 のんびり　Τέμπο　大横断 ろうそく　灯して　Πάσχα 「聖火(ひ)消えないように　家まで　帰る。」 海と空　あと純白 生まれ変わったら　猫になりたい ヘタリア 「猫になって…GDPとか…貿易赤字とか… そういうもの…無関係な生活がしたい… 太陽を浴びて、散歩をして、 大好きな遺跡の上で…一日中、寝ていたい…ふわぁぁ… にゃぁ…」 |-| Romaji= Atama ni mo kata ni mo, miwatasu kagiri neko Neko to issho ni nonbiri Paredo Miwaku no sekai θελω να πάω na páo̱ Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru chikyuu go Kami-sama mo hohoemu zekkouchou Umi to sora ato junpaku Hirune daiji Hetalia Neko to issho ni nonbiri pareedo Gakki narashite koushin suru Minna de seeno de gassou sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei suru Rira nara hikeru ore girisha "Tabun… hikeru… tabun ne" Seinaru oka Ακρόπολη Akrópolē Hitobito wo mimamoru Δωδεκάθεο Dōdekátheo Hahanaru daichi ni wa mada takusan no iseki nemutte iru αίλουρος　γατί gatí un no ii hito no tame ni wa αίλουρος　γάτος gátos ondori de sae tamago wo umu αίλουρος　γάτα gátawakiagaru dai kansei αίλουρος　γατί gatí φιλοσοφία philosophía no gogen wa φιλώ philṓ to σοφία sophía ga awasatta mono Motomoto “Chi wo ai suru” to iu koto Neko to issho ni nonbiri parēdo Merodii wa bankoku kyōtsū Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi Nonbiri Τέμπο Témpo dai ōdan Rōsoku tomoshite pai áscha "Seika (hi) kienai yō ni ie made kaeru." Umi to sora ato junpaku Umare kawattara neko ni naritai Hetalia "Neko ni natte... GDP toka..boueki-akaji toka... Souiumono...mukankei na seikatsu ga shitai... Taiyou wo abite, sanpo wo shite, Daisuki na iseki no ue de... Ichinichi-jyu, nete itai...fuwaaa... Nyaaa..." |-| English= On my head and on my shoulders, if you look, there are cats. Together with cats, it's a relaxing parade. To the enchanting world, θελω να πάω.I want to go Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world God smiling puts me in top form. Oh, my sea and white sky.The Greek flag symbolizes the sea and the sky Naps are important. Hetalia... Together with cats, it's a relaxing parade. Sound your instruments, it's time to march. If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, The one and only song will be complete. Playing the lyre is me, Greece. "Maybe.... maybe I will." Ακρόπολη The Acropolis is the sacred hill. The Δωδεκάθεο The twelve gods of Olympus watch over mankind. My mother left me a lot of good places to sleep. αίλουρος γατίWild kitten　If you're lucky... αίλουρος γάτοςWild (male) cat　...even your rooster will lay eggs. αίλουρος γάταWild cat　A loud cheer is welling up. αίλουρος γατί "The origin of "φιλοσοφία"Philosophy is a combination of "φιλώ" Friend and "σοφία".Wisdom 'I love wisdom' is what was originally said." Together with cats, it's a relaxing parade. This melody is universal. The 5 continents and 7 seas, With this relaxing Τέμπο,Tempo they'll transverse each other. Candles will be lit for Πάσχα.Easter, a Christian holiday marking the end of Lent. "I'll return the Olympic Torch so the flame doesn't go out." Oh, my sea and white sky. I want to be reborn as a cat. Hetalia.. "Turned into a cat... GDP or... or the trade deficit... As such... I want to live independent... To the sun, taking a walk, on the ruins of love... All day, I want to sleep... Aa Fuwa... Nyaa... " |-| Greek= Στο κεφάλι μου και στους ώμους μου, Αν κοιτάξετε, υπάρχουν γάτες. Μαζί με τις γάτες, είναι μια χαλαρωτική παρέλαση. Στο μαγευτικό κόσμο, θελω να πάω Πιάστε τα χέρια μας, κάντε έναν κύκλο, περιστροφή, και είναι ο κόσμος Το χαμόγελο του Θεού με φέρνει σε άριστη κατάσταση. Αχ, θάλασσα και λευκέ ουρανέ μου. Η ξεκούραση είναι απαραίτητη. Hetalia Μαζί με τις γάτες, είναι μία χαλαρωτική παρέλαση. Να ηχούνε τα όργανα σας, ήρθε η ώρα να πορευτούμε. Αν όλοι σε ένα-δύο ξεκινήσουμε μαζί, το ένα και μοναδικό τραγούδι θα έχει ολοκληρωθεί. Παίζοντας τη λύρα μου, είμαι η Ελλάδα "Ίσως .... ίσως θα το κάνω." Ακρόπολη, είναι ο ιερός λόφος. το Δωδεκάθεο προστατεύει την ανθρωπότητα. Η μητέρα μου με άφησε πολλά καλά μέρη για ύπνο. αίλουρος γατί Αν είστε τυχεροί... αίλουρος γάτος ... ακόμη και ο κόκορας σας θα γεννήσει αυγά. αίλουρος γάτα Μια έντονη ευθυμία αναβλύζει. αίλουρος γατί Η προέλευση του "φιλοσοφία" είναι ένας συνδυασμός του «φιλώ» και «σοφία». «Μου αρέσει η σοφία» είναι ό, τι αρχικά λέγονταν. Μαζί με τις γάτες, είναι μία χαλαρωτική παρέλαση. Αυτή η μελωδία είναι καθολική. Οι 5 ηπείροι και οι 7 θάλασσες, Με αυτό το χαλαρωτικό Τέμπο, θα ενωθούν η μια με την άλλη. Κεριά θα ανάψουν το Πάσχα "Θα επιστρέψω την Ολυμπιακή Δάδα, ώστε η φλόγα να μη σβήσει" Αχ, θάλασσα και λευκέ ουρανέ μου. Θέλω να ξαναγεννηθώ ως γάτα. Hetalia Album This song was released on March 30, 2011, on the DVD which came with the fifth volume, Hetalia: World Series Vol. 5 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Turkey's version of Hatafutte Parade. This song is also the tenth track on the album Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best, which was released on December 29, 2012. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Hatafutte Parade